


then you're left in the dust

by thelosersclub



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Angst, Brooding, Father-Son Relationship, I Wrote This In Less Than One Hour, We Die Like Women, no editing, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelosersclub/pseuds/thelosersclub
Summary: “I can’t figure out a reason why I’m here, or how I’m here, for that matter.” He swats at Miles when he swings over to him, but after a few minutes of silent brooding (”Miles I swear to God if you say I’m brooding I will beat you”) he finally moves towards the door.orPeter is in Miles universe again and he's very tired and has to help Miles again.





	then you're left in the dust

**Author's Note:**

> title is from sunflower bc i didn't know what other song to get lyrics from lmao

Miles sighs against the gag, the bonds loosening around his hands. And arms. And legs.

“-ve died! The supervillian whats-her-face could’ve tortured you to death for information and your dad would’ve never known until he found you and-”

Peter was ranting as he untied him, and all Miles could do was sigh and nod every time Peter asked “Did you even  _know_  how dangerous this was?” as he slowly got down.

As soon as his arms are out, he reaches up and takes off the gag, licking his lips.

“How are you even here?” Is the first thing out of his mouth, and he almost cringes at that, but Peter replied quick, working on his legs.

“i don’t know kid. All I know is that there was a bang and then here I was, outside a window that looked in on this little room.”

He stands up, and Miles follows him, his sneakers squeaking on the ground as he moves. He walks to the wall, and climbs quickly, until he’s reaches the ceiling.

“I just don’t understand.” Peter mutters, and Miles turns to look down at him.

“What?” He shoots a web at the wall and swings over, taking care to avoid the window. Who knows if he’ll break the glass again.

“I can’t figure out a reason why I’m here, or  _how_  I’m here, for that matter.” He swats at Miles when he swings over to him, but after a few minutes of silent brooding (”Miles I swear to God if you say I’m brooding I will beat you”) he finally moves towards the door.

Miles swings past him and out the door, jumping to the ground.

“Where are you gonna go, anyways?” He turns to ask, and Peter shrugs. “In this universe, you’re dead, so if you try to check into a hotel, it might be a tad suspicious.”

“I don’t know, kid.”

-

Eventually, he ended up at Aunt May’s place, and she let him stay until he left again. She said that it’d be alright, but Peter could feel she had already gotten used to being alone, so he never stayed long, only to sleep.

It took until the second day that he had to drag Miles into his bed.

“Wha- you can’t do this! I’m a superhero!” He sees his roommate glance at them, very amused, before putting his headphones back on.

“I’m a superhero too, kid.” He turns to the roommate, and taps him on the shoulder. As soon as the headphones are out, he gives instructions. 

“Make sure the kid stays here the entire night, until he has class, alright?”

“Yes, sir.” The kid lazily salutes him, and turns back to the computer.

He glares at Miles until the kids pulls the blankets up, and he swings out the window, heading towards a food place that isn’t that popular.

-

He ends up at a Burger King, and just as he finishes his fries, he hears a faint growl, and he sighs.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

-

He swings around the Lizard, and he manages to defeat him (not without injury) and avoid the crowds, so it’s a double win in his book. (What is his book? And what’s the size? Is it like that book with all of the Miss Marple books or one of those pamphlets you get at plays?)

He gets to the house and passes out in the bed upstairs, barely remembering to pulls the covers up.

-

Miles is the one shaking him awake, and he groans as he looks at the teen. “Whaddya want?”

“Aunt May wants to know if you want pancakes.”

-

He helps Miles defeat a monster the day after, and he could almost laugh at how  _normal_  it feels. He doesn’t have kids. He could, if he wanted.

“Peter, come look at this! Someone made graffiti of me!”

He follows the kid as he runs down the street, and he doesn’t think he’ll mind kids anymore.

So that might be why he feels disappointment when he finds himself back in his dimension, with the sun shining as where in Miles world, it was raining. Hard.

He wonders when he’ll be able to get back.

**Author's Note:**

> uh follow me on tumblr (@booksameliad) where i'll write more of this (and i could turn this into a series but idk)


End file.
